1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and system for cooling a portable device such as a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, because there has not been parts or apparatuses which drastically dissipate the heat generated in a portable such as a notebook computer, the heat generated in the portable was usually dissipated through a bottom surface of the portable device to a desk or the like. However, such dissipation was not effective.
In order to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages, the present invention has been made and accordingly, has an object to provide an apparatus and system for cooling a portable device which effectively dissipates the heat generated in a portable.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for cooling a portable device comprising: a thermally conductive material which is exposed to outside through a surface of the apparatus; and a fan which contacts with the conductive material and dissipates heat from the thermally conductive material to ambience.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a portable device comprising: a substrate; a heat source mounted on the substrate; a heat dissipation plate which is disposed beneath the substrate; a sheet which is thermally conductive, not electrically conductive, and sandwiched between the substrate and the heat dissipation plate; and an aperture which exposes the heat dissipation plate to external.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for cooling a portable device comprising: the portable device and an apparatus for cooling the portable device; wherein the portable device comprises: a substrate; a heat source mounted on the substrate; a heat dissipation plate which is disposed beneath the substrate; a sheet which is thermally conductive, not electrically conductive, and sandwiched between the substrate and the heat dissipation plate; and an aperture which exposes the heat dissipation plate to external; and wherein the apparatus comprises: a thermally conductive material which is exposed to outside through a surface of the apparatus to contact with the heat dissipation plate when the portable device is mounted on the apparatus; and a fan which contacts with the conductive material and dissipates heat from the thermally conductive material to ambience.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in the light of the following detailed description of the best mode embodiments thereof, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.